I'm coming home
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: When you're away from one that you really love it can be hard to not miss them but they give you a reason to return home safe and sound. To be back within their arms once again. To stay strong for them even when you're thousand miles away from them. KevEdd/Kevedd. Warning: Small mention of blood, some violence, some really at least mentions of death, yaoi and rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Kevin turns to look over the side of the boat he is sitting on as he along with the others in uniform are being taken somewhere. He sighs even as he sees land ahead and once they arrive they are taken to camp where they can rest for now. He settles himself down outside of the tent that is going to be where he'll be sleeping and pulls out a single picture out of his pocket. He stares at it seeing his love's beautiful blue eyes and bright smiling face. He raises his other hand gently trailing his fingers along the face in the photograph. "I am nothing without you." He whispers to himself. "And yet….. Now I just have hope that I will see you again….." He continues as his fingers gently rest just below the face in the photograph. "I'm thousands of miles away from reaching your hand." He sighs again then brings the picture up to place a gentle kiss on the face as the hand that had been resting on the photo fall to the ground. "I miss you my dearest."

"You gonna talk to a photograph or are you going to unpack!?" A voice says making Kevin turn to the owner of the voice who is peeking through the curtain like door to the tent. He has messy reddish brown hair and demanding flame like eye color making his iris look almost like coal surrounded by flames that seem to just reflect how hot headed this guy can be.

"You obviously don't understand missing people." Kevin retorts. "Do you even have anyone to miss?"

"Pfft. Missing is only for children. Now get in here and unpack before the next boat arrives with the last people that will be going in this tent!" The man says. "Beds are first come first serve." He then disappears back into the tent.

Kevin sighs placing the photo in his pocket and heads inside taking off the bag of stuff he has on his back. He looks around at the beds currently open. He takes a middle one throwing his bag onto it.

The beds don't look that comfortable but it'll be better than sleeping on the floor.

He opens his bag to begin unpacking what he can unpack right now since there is only limited space to place his stuff.

This is going to be a very long time away from the owner of the hand he loves to hold in his own.

He hopes that his lover will be alright while he's gone. He closes his eyes for a moment and almost swears he can hear the song that had been played for the two of them on the last dance of the high school year.

Nazz had chosen the song for them and the two of them were encouraged to dance together even though they had only come out as dating to their friends.

When they accepted it and danced together everyone was extremely happy about it.

The memory makes Kevin smile and open his eyes again.

He goes back to unpacking now with a smile on his face.

That night…..

Kevin is outside of the tent and looks up to the stars. "When we look at the stars we will be reminded that no matter how far apart we are the stars will always guide us back to each other." He whispers to himself then closes his eyes for a few moments as a slight breeze goes by.

…..

This place is unforgiving…..

Kevin hides behind some sacks of sand placed like a wall and he makes sure his gun is all set to fire. He glances to the male next to him who is also cowering behind the bags of sand.

"Why do you wear that hat?" The other male asks when their eyes meet. He has dark brown hair that reaches to the bottom of jaw but he has it tied back in a ponytail, tan skin and he has curious silver eyes.

"Because it is my favorite hat and not to mention a reminder of why I need to stay alive." Kevin responds smiling then blinks to let his face change to determination. He peers carefully over the sand bags looking around for any sign of anyone.

"Any enemies?" The male asks as he is giving Kevin a look asking how a hat could remind him why he had to stay alive.

"Nope." Kevin says ducking back down behind the sand bags. "Not yet."

"So what's this special hat thing?" The male raises an eyebrow.

"It reminds me of being with my lover. I've always worn it since I can remember it's always been my favorite hat. So while I have to wear this war clothing the hat remains to remind me that my lover is waiting for me to come home." Kevin explains.

The other male blinks. "Wow. Alright then. Good on you."

The two fall silent as they hear some slightly faint crunching footsteps on the dusty ground.

This time the other male peers over the sand bags flickering his eyes side to side before ducking back down.

"Enemies approaching!" The male hisses quietly.

"Then we will do show them that we are strong." Kevin says with a smile and slightly raising the weapon within his hands.

"Alright." The male says in nervous agreement.

Kevin moves the weapon to rest on the sand bags as he looks through the scope scanning the area ahead of them to check how many enemies are coming. "Ha!" He laughs. "One single line? This is going to be a piece of cake!" He begins firing with that and the other male quickly joins him to try to kill all enemies before they kill the two of them.

…

It doesn't take long for Kevin to be crawling through the mud with a rifle in one hand as he heads to use the nature around the enemies camp to take out as many as he possibly can.

Once that is done he knows he'll need to be quick when he sneaks back out to avoid death.

He stops and raises the hand not holding the rifle to signal the troops following him to stop.

This is his first mission being in charge but the group wanted to send the drafted rookies in instead of the professional's just in case they are caught.

He just happens to be the best out of the group of drafted rookies. He lowers his hand as they silently wait watching a few enemies walking around just outside of the camp. He scans them being quick so as to try to not draw attention to him or the others.

Once the enemies head back into the camp is when Kevin gives the signal to keep going.

He takes the lead again and they move around to the side of the camp where there is a thick forest instead of the rather dense one everywhere else around it.

Once there he ducks behind a bush waving his hand to signal to let the others know to get into position.

The group find good spots that are hidden and they wait to start shooting.

Kevin peers over the bush he is behind then aims his rifle over the bush as he prepares to strike. He knows that the others are also doing the same as they follow his silent signals. He aims at the first person that looks possibly important then pulls the trigger.

 _Bang!_

A gun shot rings through the air and hits the target right in the head. More gun shots ring out as the rest of the group begin their firing to get every single person that they can.

The enemies camp is in panic as Kevin joins in on the shooting quickly.

When an enemy points in their direction only for guns to be aimed their way.

"Shit!" Kevin curses pulling back. "Go!" He orders scrambling to his feet and running away from the enemies camp heading into the thick forest.

There's sounds of gunshots making Kevin's heart race hoping that he won't be hit and he also hears footsteps of the others following though some suddenly stop.

Once a safe distance away with no more gun fire is when Kevin slows to a halt only to turn finding that they lost about half or more of the group.

"We return to camp." He says and they head off on their way walking now.

The drying mud that got on his skin including some on his neck and face is starting to get a little itchy.

But there is no time to stop to wash off the mud until they get back to camp which will take them until nightfall since it is late afternoon now.

"That'll teach the enemies to not go into a town that was just being nice to us and open firing." The only female of the group that made it out alive says behind Kevin as she glances back for a moment. She has dirty blonde hair, sharp ice like blue eyes and suntanned skin that used to be pale when she first arrived to the camp. She is walking beside a man with dark skin almost completely shaved head leaving his head with rather short black hair and brown eyes.

Kevin glances up slightly to look to the sky as best as he can through the leaves.

Just another day out here…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Kevin gets up from where he is sitting on the boat he's on this time around and heads up the stairs to go to the deck. He then hurries over to the front of the boat placing his hands on the cold metal railing looking around in hope of seeing land. He's been on enough boats over the course of time since he left to not have any trouble not getting seasick or falling over when walking around on the boat. He looks down to the water that is so clear which is a nice change to see compared to the bloody river after a battle took place there.

The blood of enemies and ones from the group Kevin is a part of mixing together to create a flowing red river.

They've been on this boat for about two days now and Kevin is a little anxious to get back to land especially since there isn't too much to do on this boat ride.

A drop lands on Kevin's nose making him blink in surprise only to look up to the cloudy sky. The drop is followed by some more as the rain begins to fall.

He turns and heads back to the inside part of the boat not really wanting to be caught in the rain. He heads down to his rather small room consisting of really just a bed, since the bathroom on the boat is like a school's bathroom, along with his bag of stuff sitting in a corner across from one corner of the bed. He lies down and closes his eyes to get some rest. He knows that the place that is like his beloved kingdom awaits for him to arrive and has decided to try to get some rest before they find land. He wants to pass the time faster because he just wants to get to the awaiting kingdom. He falls into sleep rather quickly and dreams about the one thing he desires most which is to see his loves face in person once again.

"LAND HO!" A shout startles Kevin awake.

Kevin jumps out of bed in a first instinct that the camp is under attack only to calm himself remembering he is currently on a boat. He turns and heads out of his room and hurries to the deck finding it no longer raining and he looks out with anyone else on this boat to the land ahead.

Here they go. Soon they will be returning to land, sweet solid land after pretty much two days at sea….. Well probably three by now as far as Kevin can tell.

He's just glad that they had to take a helicopter first before taking the boat since if it was just the boat then they'd be out at sea heading to go find land for longer than three days. He closes his eyes letting the breeze that can only be felt within a certain perimeter around land if you're on a boat. He opens his eyes again and rests his arms on the railing staring out at the land.

Someone elbows him gently and he turns to the person only to see the male from the sandbags that asked about his hat as their eyes meet. "So here we go huh?" He says with a smile. "Arriving to shore to leave this boat finally."

"Yes." Kevin says with a nod then they turn to look to the approaching land. "We'll be on land once again." He says mostly to himself.

"Wonder what life will throw at us next." The male says.

Kevin chuckles at that. "The only way to know for sure is to see what will happen after we arrive to land."

The male hums in agreement. "Yeah true. I can't wait to see what will happen."

"Me too." Kevin couldn't agree with the other more. "Hopefully soon I will return home to my love. Surely he must feel like the house isn't a home without me there. I know how that feels like…. All this time I have been feeling that when I have to be somewhere without him." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the picture looking at it.

The male leans over slightly to catch a glimpse of the picture. "That one is lucky to have you." He comments.

Kevin flashes the male an appreciative smile then turns back to the picture in his hand. "I'm lucky to have him." He says mostly to himself. "Really really lucky."

The male can't help a grin before he turns away to look back to land. "Isn't Christmas coming up?"

"Another Christmas is almost here." Kevin confirms.

"I have a feeling that this one is going to be a little different this time." The male says with a slight chuckle.

"Most likely." Kevin says in agreement.

The boat arrives to the land and the people on it are allowed to get their stuff then head off the boat onto land.

The land where the people from the docks awaits them as they wave and cheer in greeting to the ones arriving from the boats that came to this land.

"Well here we go." Kevin says stepping off the boat down onto the wood of the dock and he walks away from the boat he had been on to follow the others that got off ahead of him down the dock towards the city. He slightly glances up to the buildings of the city that make him grin before he looks down to watch where he is going. "It is about time we arrived here." He says to himself as he continues on his way heading towards the city with the people at the docks saluting them all as well as giving words of warm welcome to them when they pass by.

However his mind is clouded in focus on wanting to soon return to his lover.

"I promised I would be back and I'm going to keep that promise. Even after all this time that I have been away." Kevin whispers to himself.

The people in front of him begin splitting up heading off in their own directions around the city.

Kevin heads straight into the city by walking straight ahead of himself rather than going to another part to enter it and he has a single destination locked within his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Edd's P.O.V.

It's been almost two years now... It makes me sigh in sadness and worry.

I know that with everything going on that he's busy not giving him time to write but I wish he was still here.

... He's ok though... He has not returned in a coffin and I know he will do all he can to return to home soil alive.

But from day to day I worry about him and think about what he must be enduring. Everyday it's a battle against the worry that something bad is going to happen however even in times like these I am assured by even the clock seeming to always tick softly in the background.

With no visits from others I don't know it causes me to feel better about him still being at least alive.

I lean my arms against the inside part of the window sill as I stare out the closed window to the sky. I have pictures of him all around the house framed to appear as if the pictures are just our memories but really it's to try to make some kind of effect of him still being here.

"Woof!" The bark makes me turn to the pug dog that stares back at me with that goofy lopsided grin he gives. His name is Bandit and just before I became alone we found him in a box abandoned with a piece of string around his neck and a note.

The note explained that he was abandoned and told us the name of the dog.

Plus whoever wrote to note attached to Bandit made sure to not sign any part of it not like it mattered.

So Bandit came to live with us... Well me mostly... After that as my love said to think of it as a gift from him, he was the first to say that we take in Bandit, to help with any loneliness I'll have while he's gone. Bandit has been confirmed by the vet that the letter is true about him being healthy making it truly look as if they really did have trouble caring for him in the end.

Probably by some decrease of income is my best guess.

I bend down and pick up Bandit holding him to my chest. "Hey." I greet softly.

Bandit wags his tail happily at me making me smile softly.

I'll admit that my love was right and that taking in Bandit was a good idea.

He really helps me when I feel down even if he cannot erase this longing to see my love again.

It's close to Christmas time and it seems it'll be another Christmas without the one I really want to spend it with...

When will he come home?

That evening I was resting by the fire place with Bandit.

We were laying on the ground with me having a pillow and Bandit curled up beside me plus a blanket pulled mostly over me but also partly over Bandit.

When a knock comes to the door and I turn to it wondering who it could be but the only way to find out is to go answer it.

I get up making the blanket fall off not like it mattered as its not close enough to fall into the fire. I head to the front door and open it guessing that it must be Eddy or something. I blink in surprise at who is really at the door.

There before me stands my solider who had been sent to fight a battle all this time.

He has his bag, camouflage wardrobe and even black war paint on his cheeks. His usually hat that he loves to wear is a little dusty but you can't expect much since he came from the battle grounds. He smiles at me in a warm greeting and he brings one hand up showing a mistletoe to be hanging between us watching my eyes with his own beautiful green ones.

My vision blurs in tears of happiness only for me to jump at him giving him a tackle hug.

He accepts it falling back, dropping the mistletoe, as if to emphasize his acceptance of the hug.

I hold him tight as he keeps his own arms around me. I let myself cry my happy tears and hoping that this isn't just some dream. I want to make sure it is truly reality.

He pulls me closer obviously just as happy to see me as I am to see him.

"Welcome home Kevin." I say pulling back to sit there straddling him with a sniffle.

He reaches up and gently wipes away a tear from my cheek. "I love you." He says then starts to kiss my tears away before I steal his lips in a kiss making sure to convey my love through said kiss.

We lay there on the ground in front of our home kissing for a moment then pull back to look at each other's faces.

"We should probably head in." I say noticing the chill in the air as I had to push myself up with my hands on either side of his head holding my torso up to allow us to look at each other.

He nods in agreement and I get up first since I was straddling him then he gets up too. He makes sure he has his bag then we head inside closing the door behind us.

Bandit raises his head looking curious at Kevin since Kevin didn't really have time to truly bond with the pug. He comes rushing over to him only to begin sniffing in even more curiosity only for his tail to wag as if finally remembering who this is.

"Guess you still can't tell who I am right away huh?" Kevin says bending down to pet Bandit who moves to his hind legs to give a slobbery lick to Kevin's face. He pulls back and I laugh as he rubs off the saliva left behind. "Still the same slobbery kisses." He says.

I move closer to his side and our hands link together between us.

Yes. This is going to be the best Christmas ever… Actually…. It already is.

The end.

AN:

I wrote this story after a bit of alcohol so I really hope it turned out well.

Fun fact is that I actually wrote the last chapter first then I wrote the first chapter only to write the second chapter last.

It was a little weird to do it that way but at first the three chapters were going be different versions of the final chapter that was going to be the first chapter.

Also I have only seen so much of the actual show so I'm trying my hardest to get this all done right. Hopefully everything worked out.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story and reviews are awesome but remember that flamers will be used to make cupcakes!

Kitkat.


End file.
